dwninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Guild History
February 2015: Vote of No Confidence in Kwik : A vote of No Confidence is started against Kwik for inactivity by Tariki and seconded by ChrisB. October 2013: Kawakisan resigns, Kwik elected : Kawakisan resigns as Sensei of the Ninja. Kwik elected with 7 votes being cast. August 2013: Dewar resigns, Kawakisan elected : Dewar resigns as Sensei of the Ninja. Kawakisan elected with 11 votes being cast. February 2013: Kanashimi removed, Dewar elected : Kanashimi removed as Sensei of the Ninja due to inactivity. Dewar elected Sensei of the Ninja with 6 votes being cast. September 2012: Kawakisan resigned, Kanashimi elected : After nearly 3 years of service, Kawakisan resigned as Sensei of the Ninja. Kanashimi elected Sensei of the Ninja with 7 votes being cast. Nov 2009: Nezz removed, Kawakisan Elected : Nezz removed as Sensei of the Ninja due to inactivity. Kawakisan elected Sensei of the Ninja with 15 votes being cast. June 2009: Hotaru resigns, Nezz Elected : Hotaru resigns as Sensei of the Ninja. Nezz elected Sensei of the Ninja with 21 votes being cast. "Ninja News" from Hotaru's Ninja Niche What follows is a snapshot of the news page from Hotaru's Ninja Niche. It is included as a record of events from February 2006 to January 2009. January, 2009: Korp appointed Avatar : Korp has been appointed as the Avatar of the Ninja. He has proven himself a loyal and dependable member of the guild. Please give your respect to your new senpai. October 27, 2008: Okoi and Aya appointed : Two new appointments have been made. Okoi has agreed to serve as the Female Mentor and Aya has been accepted as Poet Laureate. Please show them the respect warranted by their position and good luck to them both. October 19, 2008: Summer events, Digest Version : Since I've missed quite a few news items this year I will give a brief summary to bring this page up to date. :* A Vote of No Confidence was started against Alatariel for not creating a charter in more than a year. The vote failed and Alatariel remained in the position. :* Kawakisan Yoko Aruki was appointed Male Mentor. Kawakisan is a friendly, energetic Ninja and we should be honoured to have him fulfilling this role. :* Hotaru Yoko Aruki was appointed Avatar and Poet Laureate, and shortly thereafter promoted to Female Mentor. :* The first ever Ninja Espionage Games were held. Ninja were divided into teams and competed in a variety of games. For more details and results, see Kawakisan's Ninja Games Website. :* After two and a half years of service to the guild, Alatariel stepped down as Sensei of the Ninja. Mysteriously aloof, yet ever helpful, she stood by and served the guild well. Hopefully she is only retiring from the position and not from the guild. In the election to follow, Hotaru was elected Sensei. As a result, the positions of Female Mentor and Poet Laureate are now open. January 12, 2008: Inhume changes : As posted by Kaylar on the Assassins bulletin board: The number of weapons that can be used with inhume have increased. For the ranged methods, any ranged weapon can be used and for the stabbing method, any dagger that has stab attacks can be used. For the beheading method, any sword (not heavy swords) that has slice attacks can be used, note that this means that the short scimitar which could previously be used to inhume now cannot. While any weapon can be used for these methods you may still find that some are better than others. So, while you may be able to inhume with a javelin you may find that four feet of steel is not the most covert option. The judge command will tell you whether a particular weapon can be used to inhume. Additionally, the throw command and fired weapons have changed and should behave in a similar way to each other. Some crossbows now need skills or time to load and the "load" command will need to be used rather than put. Assess hasn't been changed yet. While the changes to thrown inhumes will not affect Ninja unless you have advancedfi.ra.th, this is a great improvement to ranged combat. The changes that I've observed so far are: your fi.ranged skill (not the sub-skills mind you) plays a part in your defense against ranged attacks, and you have a chance of remaining in hiding after firing/throwing much like an inhume. February 25, 2007: International Assassin Games : The International Assassin Games were held, spanning three days of intense fun and action for those who participated. This season the Games were greatly expanded from a single CTF tournament to six events. While the Ninja only scored in two of the events, the numerous competitions allowed for many Ninja to participate. In the end Ankh-Morpork won and the International Cup once again resides at their guild. For complete results seeUC2022 Game Results at the official International Games website. February 10, 2007: Updated AM guild charter : Professor Grissom has posted an updated version of the Ankh-Morpork Guild Charter. Ninja should consider themselves under jurisdiction of this charter while attempting AM contracts, residing on the AM guild grounds, using the AM guild's laboratories, or any other relevant time. You may view the updated charter at the Ankh-Morpork guild. I assume that Ukko will eventually add this incarnation to his website at http://www.risagallo.netas well. February 3, 2007: BP Family Estates : The family estates are now open to visitors! You may visit the estates and join a family if you so choose. I suggest reading help | fang | sung | tang | mcsweeney for more information. November 16, 2006: Akemi named Poet Laureate : Akemi has been named the Ninja Poet Laureate. She has requested the guild to submit poetry, stories, or any other useful information. This can be done in the Poet Laureate's office or through the mail system. Congratulations Akemi, may you bring pride and dignity to our guild in this new position. September 22, 2006: Poet Laureate office created : The Poet Laureate's office is completed. The Laureate will now have the ability to publish poetry composed by players in the library. Application to the position is now open to any ninja. Simply mud-mail Alatariel if you are interested. August 16, 2006: International Assassin Games : The International Assassin Games took place at the CTF arena again this year. Unfortunately Yoshiki was the only participant of the Ninja guild, however she showed great courage and perseverance and participated in every round. Once again the Mano Rossa won the competition and house the International Cup trophy. Summer, 2006: Embroidery and decorating added : Changes made to the craft room. Embroidery patterns now sold in a book, ability to embroider text added, and supplies and items added for decorating cases and boxes. April 18, 2006: Rank titles introduced : Rank titles are introduced. Ninja now have the option of using the animal suffixes or ranks. To change your title, find Master Yung and say, "use animal titles" to switch back to animal titles, or "remove animal titles" to use ranks. March-April, 2006: Alatariel elected Sensei : April 10: Flamore has announced on the bulletin boards that Ninja are once again welcome in the Hashishim facilities. : April 7: The election for Sensei has ended. Alatariel won the election with 18 votes. She has reopened the guild to the Hashishim after speaking with Flamore, Lord of the Mountain, who will open the Hashishim guild to ninja again as soon as he can. : March 31: The voting phase of the election has started. The candidates are Alatariel and Xophornia. Xophornia has indicated on the boards that she would like to see Alatariel as Sensei but the position wouldn't be unwelcome to her either. Good luck to both our candidates. : March 24: Liquid is removed as Sensei of the Ninja due to inactivity. All new candidates have one week to stand for the position. February 11, 2006: International Assassins Games : Hotaru and Sargosan compete in the International Assassins Games. Though we hardly had a chance of winning against the strength and experience of the other players, fun was had by all. After winning 3 of the 5 rounds, the Mano Rossa took home the coveted International Cup.